Kiss Me
by BlueIce
Summary: parody of the film "She's All That" with Rachael Leigh Cook and Freddie Prinze jr, including Matt, Mimi and Sora as the major characters
1. The Bet

Disclaimer= I own neither Digimon, which is property of Toei, nor the film "She's all that", which is property of…of…someone I

Disclaimer= I own neither Digimon, which is property of Toei, nor the film "She's all that", which is property of…of…someone I don't remember at the moment. The title of the fic was taken from the Italian version of the film, so I don't own that too.

Author's note= when I saw the film I thought I saw the Digidestined and I decided I would have done a parody with the Chosen Children. This is the first of many chapters and this is my first long fic, so please be gentle with me ^__^_ I hate this film_ do you think I care? _I think you should, 'cause I'm your helper_ I repeat: I don't care; who's the author here? _you_ good, and you'll do what I want _I hate you_ what a surprise. Oh, I forgot! Here you are the protagonists:

Mimi Tachikawa= Laney Boggs

Matt Ishida= Zack Siler

Sora Takenouchi= Taylor Vaughan

Tai Kamiya= Dean Samson jr

T.K. Takaishi =Jesse (?) 

Kari Ishida= Mackenzie Siler

Ken Tachikawa= Simon Boggs

Izzy Izumi= Preston

Yolei Inoue= Preston's girlfriend

Joe Kido= Brock Hutzon

Malcolm & Nancy Ishida= Mr & Mrs Siler

Craig Tachikawa= Mr Boggs

Yoko Tanaka= Chandler

I didn't put Cody not because I dislike him , only because there were no more male roles, at the contrary the females are few; this shows that the creator of Digimon is a sexist! Why so many boys and only four girls?! This isn't right! _calm down! She's very sensible about this kind of topic; she's a true feminist!_ and I'm damn proud to be!

KISS ME

The Bet

In Odaiba, a populated district of Tokyo, people were getting to wake.

The need to come back to sleep was tempting everyone, especially the pupils of Odaiba High School. Spring Holidays had finished and the guys had to come to school. But only for another two months. Then they would have been finally free. But they had to survive for eight weeks. Eight long weeks.

A girl, already woken, was knocking to her brother's room's door.

-Ken! Ken wake up! You're going to be late for school!-

Silence.

-Ken! If you don't open this door now I swear I spit into your orange juice! I'll count 'til ten!-

-Mimi shut up! I want to sleep!-

-One, two, three, four, five…-

-Mimi!-

-Six, seven, eight, nine…-

The door slammed open and a boy about fifteen with indigo hair and blue eyes stood there giving his sister a sleepily and annoyed glared.

-Here you are- the eighteen- years old girl with chestnut hair, amber eyes and black glasses said cheerfully to her little brother, giving him his breakfast.

-Thanks- Ken said with sarcasm and closed the door entering in his room and, probably, in his bed.

*******

-Bye potato-nose, have a nice day!- Craig Tachikawa said to his eldest daughter who was busy to get out of the car with her bags and her painting.

-Bye Dad!- Mimi shouted in answer.

The school was slowly getting full.

Boys and girls were chatting, laughing, gossiping, having fun.

It would have been a normal day of school, studying, or better, doing nothing while the teacher taught, chatting and going home, everybody thought.

But it wouldn't have been a normal day for a guy called Matt Ishida.

Matt Ishida was a tall, blond haired, blue eyed eighteen-years old boy. He was the most popular boy in the school; everybody loved him, everybody admired him. And he was engaged with Sora Takenouchi, the most popular girl; the girl who would have been without doubts elected Prom Queen.

Matt and Sora were named "the perfect couple" and everybody envied them.

This was the reality Matt lived in until the day before.

Our blonde was walking in the courtyard with his best friends, the brunette tai Kamiya and the red-headed Izzy Izumi.

-Hey guys, have you seen Sora today?- Matt asked his pals.

-Nope. I don't see her nor Yolei and Yoko since they went to Osaka for the Spring Holidays-

-Hey Matt, she's arriving!- Izzy informed his friend.

-Hi beautiful- Matt said moving close to kiss her.

Strangely she moved away from him, saying she smelt bad of Light Coke and asked for a chewing-gum.

-Hey Sora, what's up with you?- Matt asked her worried.

-Well, Matt, that's it; between us can't work; I'm sorry, but did you really believe that I would end the school with you? Oh, you did? You're so sweet!- Sora replied to a shocked Matt.

- But…how? When?! You left two weeks ago for Osaka still loving me, and now you come back and pretend we suddenly break-up?! I want you explain why, and I want you to do it now dammit!- Matt shouted angrily.

-Listen Matt, it's a long story…- an annoyed Sora began.

-Which I want to hear now!- Matt interrupted her.

-Whoa, calm down! I didn't want you to suffer, but, hey, if you insist…It began when me, Yolei and Yoko went to the seaside in Osaka. Yoko was drunk and she made some moves on an old man, who was an hairdresser of a TV star. The man offered us to go to a star-only party on the beach and we accepted-

-This is very interesting, but can you get to when you decide to break-up with me?- Matt asked ironically.

-I'm going to- Sora replied – well, at this party, guess who was chose to dance on the swimming pool? Sora Takenouchi! I was dancing when a ball pushed me down. I was falling in the water, when a guy saved me. Joe Kido. He was the most attractive and charming guy I ever met. _(A/N= what?! Matt is way better, you fool chicken!)_ We spent together the rest of days. He knew how to make me really happy!- Sora concluded her story.

-Joe…Kido? What the hell of a name is this?!- Matt asked half shocked and half angry.

-And what the hell of a name is Matt Ishida?- Sora replied – for your information, he plays in the "Real World" show!-

-In the what?!- the blonde said- oh, wait I got it…hey, he his that illiterate who was kicked out of a volleyball team!-

-And so?-

-He eats his toes' nails in front of thousand of people! It's disgusting!- Matt exploded completely furious.

-Well baby, now I'm with him, so goodbye! But don't worry; I'll come to the Prom with you; after all we will be elected so we should let the others see us together- Sora said and then disappeared in the crowd.

-Hey Ishida, bad news?- Tai asked with sarcasm.

-Sora just dumped me! For a TV freak!- Matt answered him.

-Whoa! You're so screwed up friend!- Tai said.

-Why is that?- Matt asked worried- I can have every girl I want!-

-Yeah, that's true, but, man, we're talking about Sora Takenouchi. Sora Takenouchi! She's everything a girl would wish to be and a guy could want! That is, she's a female you!- Izzy told Matt.

-It can be true, but I can make every girl of the school a Prom Queen- Matt said, then noticed a nameless girl- take that girl, for example, now she's nobody; but with the right look, and, first of all, the right guy, voilà, she'll be the new Prom Queen!- Matt concluded.

-I feel a smell of a bet- Tai said.

-What do you mean?- the other two asked him.

-Our Matty-boy says he can make every girl of our school a Prom Queen. Show us!- Tai explained.

-I'm in, you decide how to make the bet- Matt said agreeing.

-Whoa, no guys, this isn't right- Izzy began, but Tai interrupted him.

-I choose the girl and you make her our queen in eight weeks- he said.

- Guys I'm not in this stupid bet!- Izzy announced.

-All right- Matt accepted.

-Uhm, what girl can I choose?- Tai wondered – what do you think about that girl?- he pointed a girl with flat chest, then a girl who was blowing in the soap-balls, then a fat girl.

-Uhm, I dunno. Izzy, what do you think?- Matt asked pensive.

-I'm not going to be involved in this mess- Izzy repeated.

-No, I've decided! I choose that girl!- Tai exclaimed, pointing a girl with long chestnut hair, amber eyes and black glasses, wo had just fallen down because of the heavy bags she was carrying with herself.

-Oh no!- Matt laughed – Not Mimi Tachikawa! I can stand flat chest, weirdness and fatness, but horrible and frightening is another matter!-

-Sorry Ishida, but you have to work hard to make Mimi Tachikawa the Prom Queen, so we leave you alone- Tai giggled.

-Oh dear…- Matt murmured.

End of Chapter One

Huriko= so, was it good or bad? I want some reviews before write the next chapter, because I've got to see the film many times to learn the sentences! And my poor mind asks for pity ^__^_ oh, you've finally finished _no darling, we have to see the film again _noooooo!!!!_


	2. Notes

Author's note= this isn't the second chapter of Kiss Me, sorry; don't worry, because I've already written it; before continue 

Author's note= this isn't the second chapter of Kiss Me, sorry; don't worry, because I've already written it; before continue uploading the chapters I wanted to say some things, some explanation for the reviewers:

1) OMG!!! You've reviewed my fic!!! I can't believe it!!! *_sniff sniff* _I wasn't expecting neither one! And they're eleven!!! In one day!!!! I feel so proud! You made me cry for the happiness ^__^!!! Thanx!!!!!!

2) Of course it will be a Mimato; I made Matt & Mimi the protagonists! 

3) "I can't believe you made Joe the freak"= *_sigh*_ I know, and it almost killed me; I like Joe, but I had no choice; you see, I chose the roles with my preferences: I love Matt, TK and Ken, so I made them the good ones; I really like Izzy, and I saw him as Preston, the good friend of Zack; I hate Tai, and he's the perfect Dean; Davis and Cody are too young to be Brock, so it _had to be_ Joe. By the way, I really like Brock! He's funny! Why do you think he's a jerk? After all, he dumps Taylor! Finally there's someone who puts that cow in her place! So, I think it's a good role, but if you don't, well, you can consider Joe OOC.

4) I want to thank everybody who reviewed me, especially Ishida_LoneWolf and Mansaku no miko; they were the first to review my previous fics. I owe you guys, if you didn't write such those beautiful reviews I don't think I would have written this! :'-)

5) I noticed that someone put me on AuthorAlert, if it was you, could you tell me ^__^?

6) I need desperately the lyrics of the song the rappers sing to make Laney elected as Prom Queen and the name of a Japanese University!! Please help me if you can!!

So, I know nobody read this, but I had to put it here. Well, now, onto chapter 2!!


	3. Getting to Know You

Disclaimer= read chapter 1

Disclaimer= read chapter 1

Author's note= well, this is the second chapter you all waited for ^_^; hope you'll like it, because I wrote it non-stop since this morning, I stopped only to lunch.

_yeah, and I didn't eat anything_ what a liar! Who finished the Nutella this morning?! _…_

Kiss Me

Getting to Know You

"My God" Matt thought, now really worried "_Now _I'm really fucked up!"

Mimi Tachikawa was known for being a not social girl, who refused to create any kind of relationship with another girl or boy; let alone a sentimental one. Nobody in the school could stand that little fright, especially not them, the popular guys.

"And now I have to make this…this…thing the Prom Queen; oh man, why did I accept that damn bet?!" Matt thought angrily "let's hope she'll leave me talk to her"

The blonde walked to Mimi, who was sat on a park bench talking to her brother.

"Now or never more" Matt said to himself.

-Hi Mimi! How are you?- he asked politely the speechless girl, while the crowd became silent.

Matt wasn't discouraged and now he turned the look to Ken.

-Hi Ben!- he said with a large smile –How are you being?- 

-F…f…fine thanks- the younger boy stammered.

-Your name isn't Ben- Mimi replied angry to his brother.

Matt, a bit frightened by her sudden anger, excused calmly himself.

-Mimi- Matt began –I wanted to ask you if you'd like to…- but then the blonde stopped talking embarrassed. The girl of his bet was almost running away from him dragging her brother with her.

-…to make me do a fool of myself in front of the whole school- Matt completed his question almost in silence. 

A crimson colour was burning on his pale cheeks, while the other guys were giving him amused glares.

Suddenly he heard some repressed laughs from the passage behind him. He wasn't Nostradamus, but he knew very well who were the owners of that kind of laughs.

-Very fun guys- he said irritated to his friends.

-Sorry Ishida, we didn't mean it. It's just that...that I never saw someone, especially a girl, reject you in a so funny way! You had to see your face!- Tai began, but he couldn't suppress more laughs and burst again. Izzy didn't say anything, but he was giggling furiously and he had tears in his eyes.

Matt shot both a death glare and walked away, cursing Sora, Tai, Mimi and himself.

*******

-I just don't understand!- Matt shouted angrily to his little sister Kari, who was listening and making herself up at the same time – Why she had to react in that way in front of everybody?!-

-So this is the girl of your project I see- Kari commented.

-Yeah, and the project put me in that place-

-I like her- Kari said, then she added- Why don't you make every effort a bit?-

-What do you mean?- the blonde asked his light brown haired sister.

-I mean, find out what she likes, what she does in the afternoon and in the week-end! It's not that hard after all!- Kari informed her brother.

-Yeah, maybe you're right sis- Matt admitted.

-Good to hear! Now I gotta go. If Mum asks, I'm at Haruka's studying. She has a so cute brother…who was kicked out from the Military Academy. Bye big bro!- Kari giggled, the went to her friend.

Few minutes later, a middle-aged man with his wife entered in the house.

-Hi son!- Malcolm Ishida welcomed his big boy when they entered in the room –How was your day?-

-Normal- Matt lied.

-Hi Matt, how is Sora doing?- Nancy asked the boy.

Matt frowned lightly, but responded that everything was fine.

-Weird- Malcolm exclaimed while checking the mail –we still haven't the answers from your universities. Maybe I should check in the registry tomorrow-

-No Dad! It's not necessary- Matt panicked –Don't worry! It's only a matter of time-

-All right son- Mr Ishida concluded, not at all upset by the sudden outburst of his eldest son.

Matt went silently to his room, with a sad expression painted on his face. He locked the door and went to his writing-desk.

It was full of sheets. They looked like ordinary sheets, but they weren't. They were his requests for the universities. His father believed he had already sent them, he hadn't. he was confused. Just confused. And he was the kind of people who leave it be when they don't know what to do. And his sad expression became deeper. "What should I do?" he wondered.

*******

-Hello sir! Would you like to order?- Mimi said to a customer.

Every afternoon, except the week-end, she worked in a fast-food as a cashier.

-Hello miss. I'd like a Western Speciality Menu with a Diet Coke and some chips with ketchup and mayonnaise- the customer answered her.

Mimi typed his request on the cash-desk, then asked the man:

-Sir, would you like some Super-Super Meat-Balls with it?-

-Exactly, what these Super-Super Meat-Balls are?- the man said.

-Well, they're…- Mimi began, then she noticed someone entering the fast-food. A tall, blonde guy.

-They're…- she tried to continue, but Matt was coming close to her – can you excuse me for a moment sir?- she asked the customer, then went to the "intruder".

-Stalking is a crime punishable with jail, did you know?- she asked coolly to the smiling youth standing in front of her.

-Yeah, I heard it once or twice- he answered, always smiling –are you always so cold or I'm the exception?-

-What?- she almost screamed stunned.

-Yes, she is- a voice answered.

-TK!- Mimi shouted.

-Hi Matt, I'm TK, a friend of Mimi- a blonde boy introduced himself –don't worry, it's her nature to be cold with people she doesn't know very well-

-I'm not- Mimi replied.

-Well, this isn't a problem, because I'd like getting to know you- Matt said politely, with a smile and a look which could melt a piece of iron. _(A/N= how true!!!)_

Mimi frowned, then she shouted furiously to her "stalker":

-Oh yeah, now I understand what game you are playing at! Why you're suddenly all kind and cheerful with me! If you think I'll make your homework, forget about it! Yeah, why should Mr Cool-Boy talk to Mimi the Swot, if not to make her does his own homework?! You're with the wrong person!-

-Mimi! Mimi! Mimi!!- TK was trying to catch her attention while she was talking, or better, accusing Matt.

-What?!- Mimi shouted.

-Mimi, I'm the forth in the school- Matt informed the angry girl.

Mimi was speechless.

-Is he?- she asked TK, who simply nodded.

-Oh…- she only said -well, if this a new programme of teaching big swot-little swot, I'm not i…- she began again.

-Mimi, please, let me talk- Matt prayed her –I don't want to teach you anything, I just wanted to ask you out. Please-

-Oh, well, I…I…I've work to do now-

-This evening?-

-I gotta go to a stage with TK…- she tried to find an excuse.

-Actually, I don't feel very well. Matt, why don't you go with my ticket? TK betrayed her.

-Traitor- she murmured to his friend, who made an angelic smile.

-Great!- Matt exclaimed excited.

-You're going to get bored- she tried for the last time.

Matt just shrugged. Mimi sighed and told the blonde to pass to her house at 8 p.m., then, still, smiling, he left.

-You're so dead- Mimi threatened TK.

-You'll thank me Mimi, trust me- 

Mimi came back to her customer.

-So sir, have you chosen?- she asked him.

-Yes, I have- he answered –I want some Super-Super Meat-Balls.

*******

In the café everyone was silent. You could hear a fly buzzing.

The dark blue lights added to the atmosphere something mysterious, yet disturbing. The soft music playing from the back-ground contributed to give a touch of silent anxiety. The people seemed charmed, put under a spell. They seemed hypnotized. Matt felt uncomfortable there. It was all so dead, so not living, so dark.

He kept giving a glare around, to find some light. Nothing. All dark. Sighing, he concentrated his attention on the show.

It was so unreal.

There were three people, entrapped in a ball made of tissue. It represented the human creation.

A man came out from the ball, a man with only his pants on.

Then the three actors lay down on the floor.

Suddenly a light came on the stage. Matt felt something in his heart when he saw her. Mimi. White like the snow. Her face, her dress, her collant, all white. Only her black glasses and her brown hair gave a touch of colour.

She seemed a snow flake.

She stood there, then played her cue.

-Be quiet, be calm- she said, with all the passion for the Art she had in her body.

Now Matt was enchanted. He was speechless. This, this was so beautiful, he thought.

The show ended, and the spectators applauded enthusiastically the actors; Yukata Matsumoto, the man with the pants, thanked everybody.

Then he announced another show, this time with a new actor.

"Cool" Matt thought "I wonder who's there now"

-Friends, welcome with an applause Matt Ishida!- Yukata concluded.

"What?!" Matt almost shouted while Mimi dragged him on the stage.

-Mimi! What should I do now?!- he asked worried her.

- I don't know- she responded –improvise!- and this was all the help he could have from her. Mimi left Matt alone on the stage and went to sit to his chair.

-Hello- Matt said slyly – I really can't think anything better to say; I think this is the effect a stage has on a person, right? You have to show yourself, to be concentrated, to forget everything there's around you. You have to face yourself- while she was talking he found in his pocket a rectangular object; his old harmonica. He took it out and smiled –Music is the same- he continued- it's only you and your instrument, only you and the melody. You have to be alone in yourself, to feel the music. Forget the world, feel the music. Forget the world, feel the music. Forget the world, feel the music- and with this ht took his silver harmonica to his lips, and blew his heart out.

He didn't know where he was, what he was doing, who he was. He only remembered his music, to feel his music, to feel his music in his heart. He played a long time a sad tune, who expressed perfectly how he felt in that moment. He felt alone and depressed, he felt bad about that bet, but he felt some happiness too. He was happy he was lost in his music, without worry about the school, about the university, about the bet. Everything he felt was that he had found a part of himself he didn't know existed.

The spectators were silent, charmed by that sad melody, so sad that made someone cry lightly. Mimi was watching him attentively, like it was the first time she saw him. And, in effect, it was. She now saw him under another light, he saw the scared youth who was playing his heart out through his harmonica. And she felt something inside. But then he stopped to breathe.

-Well, before or later, you have to stop- he smiled when the crowd applauded him.

-Wow!! It was great!!! I never felt better! I mean, I did some speeches, but this was way different. Not knowing what to do, then playing the harmonica! I didn't play it since I was little I think! It's like if I was…- Matt exclaimed excited

-Shot by an electric shower, I know- Mimi completed happy.

-Was I good?- Matt asked her

-Terrific- she answered sincerely.

-Really?-

-No, you were horrible, you sucked, are you happy now?- she said him with a laugh.

-Very much- he grinned

They walked to a park-bench, then they sat down. Matt looked the girl next to him. She had such beautiful eyes! Pity that they were covered by that glasses. Mimi caught his glare.

-What's up?- she asked him

-Do you ever take your glasses off?- he said

-Well, I have some contact lenses, but I don't feel comfortable with them- she responded.

-Your eyes are so beautiful….-Matt murmured.

Mimi exploded.

-My…what?! I knew I hadn't have to let you come! I had an instinct about this, but like a stupid I didn't listen to it!- she shouted, then walked away.

-Where are you going to?!- Matt ran after her

-Home!-

-Alone?!-

-Yukata we'll give me a ride with his car!-

"Yukata?" Matt thought "The one with the pants!"

-But, but…- he began

-No buts! Bye!- she shouted, she disappeared.

-What did I do?- Matt asked himself. The problem was that he didn't know.

End of Chapter Two

Huriko= uff, this is finally complete! Did you liked it? I hope so, because if I say that I'm tired I'd lie. I'm completely exhausted!! Now I'm going to rest, and if when I'll wake up I'll found more reviews I'll be really really really happy ^__^


	4. From Zero to Hero

Disclaimer= you still here

Disclaimer= you still here?! Damn, you've no life if you think I own something here!

Author's note= konnichi wa minna-san! Here you are chapter 3; sorry it took so long, but first I became ill and then Fanfiction.net stopped working. . Damn luck! Thanks again for the great reviews ^__^ oh, and I know that Kari is Tai's little sister; I made her Matt's imoutochan on purpose; what? You'll see…I'll say I like Takari too. _why you're so cheerful this morning? usually you're half-asleep and irritable _I had a beautiful dream last night!! _what dream? _I dreamt a Chibi Yama with white panties!! With only his panties on! _I think you should go see a psychiatric _no.. I… 'on't think…so…~_drools over Yama's poster on the wall_~ _you're a sick, sick girl _

KISS ME

From Zero To Hero

-Good morning Mr Tachikawa!- Matt said cheerful to the man in front of him. He hadn't forgotten yet what had happened the evening before, the show and the argument. How could he? But Yamato Ishida was a well known stubborn guy, and he wasn't discouraged. On the contrary; he felt this like a challenge against the Ice Virgin, who he had to breach. So next afternoon he went to his bet's home to talk with her.

-Hi kid- Craig Tachikawa said to the blonde. The old man was bringing out his car something –Do you know how many things can be found in a swimming pool? –he asked to boy – I found this in a University; they're property of the best football player of the school- 

Mr Tachikawa showed Matt a white brassiere and the blonde remained speechless 

-Oh God…- he only murmured

-Hey Matt, my best friend!- Ken greeted him kindly –do you want to play Seagal with me? – he asked

-Lately he's a little obsessed with that game- Mr Tachikawa explained to Matt

-I see – he answered smiling

Then Mimi appeared on the door and wasn't really happy.

-Hey, what do you think you're doing?!- she shouted angrily

-Me? What have I done? – Ken asked her fearfully

-Not you, him!- she pointed Matt

-Me? What have I done?- Matt repeated

-This! Why you're here?- Mimi said

- I came here to apologize with you about last night. I'm sorry for everything I did to deserve such a reproach- Matt answered her sincerely.

- It wasn't a reproach- Mimi replied a bit ashamed.

- Yes it was, and a big one – Matt smiled, then he added – are you busy right now? 'cause I thought we could go to the beach if you didn't mind-

- Yes I do – Mimi burst – I mean, I don't like it- she tried to find an excuse again.

- Do you mean you don't like going to the beach?? – a stunned blonde boy asked her.

- No! I like it, it's only that…that…that I'm a little busy right now…- she half-lied.

-Whatever- was the blonde's answer – this means that I have to play Seagal with your brother –Matt sighed falsely –oh yeah, this will be a long afternoon of Seagal…-

-No you can't, 'cause I didn't invite you in!- Mimi stopped him, a bit shocked

-Hey, you aren't his master!- Ken replied to his sister

-Yes Mimi, you aren't my master- Matt repeated amused

Mimi looked shocked and stunned, then she said she agreed going to the beach.

Matt smiled to himself proudly. "results Matt=1 Mimi=0" he thought happily "now let's hope everything's gonna be fine…"

*~*~*~*~*~*

-So, whaddya think? Is or isn't beautiful the sea today?- Matt said cheerful to the brown haired girl.

-Well, do you know how many litres of oil are thrown every year in the ocean?- Mimi answered him, though in a weird way.

-Oh Lord, Mimi! Can't you think positive sometimes? It wouldn't kill you! I know, the world has is own faults, but there are good things too!- Matt burst, the romantic atmosphere completely ruined.

-Sorry. It's only that when you talked about the sea I remembered a special on the TV about the pollution- Mimi defended herself

-Forget the TV! It's a beautiful day, so try to enjoy yourself in any ways, okay?- Matt smiled, kind again.

-Hey Ishida! How are you doing man? I went to your house earlier, but your Mom said you were at the beach, so I thought you would have been at the good old spot!- suddenly Tai's annoying voice burst between them. Matt, seeing the worried look straining Mimi's features, became concerned and tried to reassure the girl.

-Don't worry, they're friends of mine, so sooner or later you would have had to face them- he whispered.

Mimi simply nodded, slightly upset; she usually never used to hang around with people, and now was a bit uncomfortable at the thought of being with so many guys.

- Well Mimi, these are my friends…- Matt began, but then Izzy interrupted him.

-Hi Mimi, I'm Izzy-the red-head introduced himself.

-I know who you are- Mimi replied harshly 

-Oh good; well, so you don't need I introduce the others- Matt tried to lessen the tension created.

While the girls were changing, Tai talked alone to Matt.

-Whoa man, look at your babe's bombs- he said maliciously to his friend, then added – ay, that's really bad. It's an all-in-a-piece bathing-suit. You're in a very, very bad position buddy-

Matt only rolled his eyes, then the guys went to play volleyball, while the girls were reading, drawing or, in Yoko's case, simply idling on the sand.

Izzy approached them, asking them if they wanted to play too. Yoko and Yolei declined the invitation.

-And you Mimi?- he asked politely the chestnut haired girl.

-No, it's a bad idea. Better not- Yoko answered him instead of Mimi.

-Are you called Mimi?- Izzy asked ironically.

-No! Thank God no…- she looked slightly disgusted, then she added, with a bad taste of sarcasm - no offence Mimi-

-I'm not offended- Mimi replied with the same sarcasm.

Seeing this, Yoko said:

-It's not you, but I saw you during P.E.; you run like a girlie.

-I _am_ a girl- Mimi said, with an higher tone of voice.

-Oh, you know what I mean-

-Of course I don't-

This time Yoko didn't confuted; she only shrugged annoyed.

-So, are you in or not?- Izzy asked Mimi

She looked over Yoko, then she stood up.

-Yeah!- 

Yolei smiled and the agreed playing volleyball too. Yoko was left alone under the beach-umbrella.

The match was fun. Matt, Mimi and Izzy were in a team together, while Tai and Yolei were in another. There were other guys too.

Even Mimi enjoyed herself. They all had fun playing, even though that actually only a few of them were _really _playing.

The girls kept missing the ball are falling down on their friends, and Izzy was repeatedly caught staring at Yolei, making them all laugh hard.

The afternoon flew fast and was now replaced by the evening.

-Mimi, tonight we're havinga big party at my house. Will you come?- Izzy asked her while they were walking.

-Yeah, you have to come! It will be only sex, alcohol and drugs! His Dad has an enormous house! He sales Harrison Ford!- Tai burst unexpectedly

-The actor?!- Mimi asked him stunned.

-No, the Fords, the cars- he answered her smiling innocently.

-So, you're coming?- Izzy said

Mimi was silent for a bit, then accepted, making Matt smile happily.

-See you later guys!- Tai said to Matt and Mimi, while Izzy, Yolei, Yoko and he went to his car.

-Even though she dumped him, if Matt will be at the party with Mimi, Sora will be mad- Yoko whispered to Yolei

-Oh please…- was the girl's only answer.

-So…- Matt said to Mimi –when should I come to your house?-

-I … sorry I can't come…- Mimi said shyly.

Matt's smile disappeared from his face, substituted by a confused and puzzled one.

-What? But you said you would have come earlier!- he said with accusing eyes.

-I …I forgot that I had to clean my house; it's…really dirty, completely…unliveable- she answered a sad boy.

-Oh, okay. If you say so- he said depressed. He had really hoped to be at the party with Mimi, andnot for the bet. What bet? He wasn't thinking anymore to that stupid dare with Tai; actually, he was really enjoying his time with the girl. He was getting to like her as a friend, and maybe even more…

*~*~*~*~*~*

-YOU SAID NO?!- a stunned TK asked Mimi on the telephone.

-TK, please don't scream! You know me- Mimi said sadly.

-Yeah…you're afraid something good can happen to you, I know- TK paused – but did you ever think that _maybe _Matt can really like you?-

-Trust me, it isn't so- Mimi replied.

DIIIING!!! 

-Uh, I gotta go, someone's on the door. See you tomorrow!- Mimi said to his friend

-Bye!- 

Mimi walked to the hall and when opened the door she found a tall and blonde boy smiling down to her.

-What are you doing here?!- she asked the blonde in question –I said I was busy-

-Did you clean your house?- Matt answered, or better, asked her.

-Yes I did…I'll do… I was going to…- she mumbled incoherently.

Matt smiled even more.

-Good. Because I've someone here to help you- 

Mimi looked at him puzzled, then many boys entered her house, with detergents, towels and brooms.

-Wha?! These aren't from your soccer team?- Mimi asked him more confused.

-The junior one, yes- Matt answered her.

-But…but I don't know what to wear, while you…are…so…I'm a monster - Mimi said sad.

Before she could add more bullshits Matt showed her a beautiful pink dress, a short, tight, silky dress. Mimi was speechless. She never had such a wonderful outfit like that, but she felt like she didn't deserve it. She felt she wasn't enough pretty to wear it. She expressed her feelings to Matt, who only let another person enter in the house.

A light-brown haired girl.

-This is my work- she said – I'm Hikari Ishida, make-up and hair, but you can call me Kari- then she turned to her brother to tell him Mimi and her were going upstairs. Then she dragged the most stunned girl in this world with her.

-Hey Matt! My dear best friend! Come in!- Ken invited kindly Matt inside –would you like something to drink?- he asked the older boy.

-What do you have?-

Ken made a puzzled face –I'll go check-

He went to the kitchen and looked for some liquors he knew, the he mixed them up in a glass.

Meanwhile the girls were having an interesting conversation in Mimi's room.

-When was the last time you removed your hair?- Kari asked the older girl while she was removing the hair from her eyebrows.

-What? Ay!!- Mimi asked painfully _(A/N=note to myself: never let my friend do that to me again -__-)_

-From your eyebrows-

-Ay! Never, why?- she asked Kari

-Well, do you know Yoghi the Bear? _(A/N= that's the Italian name for that dumb bear from Yellowstone Park, and I dunno the American one, sorry) _she asked half-smiling half-laughing.

-You really never wore any make-up?- Kari asked amazed

-Yeah…my mother died before she could teach me how; it was so long time ago, Ken was still a baby- she admitted.

Kari untied her pony-tail, with which she had tied her waist-longed hair.

-Sorry, but this _awkward _cut isn't proper for your face.

-What do you mean?- Mimi asked the girl with a strange feeling.

-You'll see- she answered with a smile- but you have to trust me- 

Matt looked attentively at the glass Ken gave to him. It had a weird colour for a liquor.

-Are you sure this is a Margarita?- he asked him doubtfully.

-Uh….ye..ah- the younger boy answered him, looking not convinced himself.

-Ahehm…gentlemen, let me introduce you to the new, not faked, but different Mimi Tachikawa!- Kari announced unexpectedly, interrupting the look-a-like Margarita conversation.

The two boys stood up, waiting. But nobody appeared. No Mimi.

Matt made a questioning look to his sister. She shrugged.

-Mimi?- nothing –Mimi come downstairs!- still nothing –MIMI TACHIKAWA TAKE YOUR ASS HERE NOW!-Kari shouted.

Then someone, a stranger, appeared on the stairs. Mimi. 

That pink dress showed her beauty legs she never let the others see. Her skin was white like a pearl. The tightness of the dress put in evidence her slender figure; she no longer wore her black glasses and her amber eyes were now free to be seen, and her hair was nowshoulder-longed and mildly curly.

The ugly little duckling was now a charming swan.

_"That's my sister?! My oneechan???"_

_"That's Mimi? The little asocial girl nobody never liked??"_

_ _

Matt and Ken were speechless. This wasn't the girl they knew. Like Kari had said this was a _different _Mimi. The shyness and the melancholy in her eyes were only remembers. Her eyes were now sparkling like stars and on her lips a smile was going to appear. You could say she was happy.

Matt hadn't recovered from the shock yet, when, while she was on the stairs, Mimi lost the equilibrium and was going to fall down. Quickly Matt awoken from the trance he had slipped in and grabbed her before she could hit the floor.

-Are…are you okay?- he asked still amazed to her.

-Y-yes- she answered, letting him go.

-Good, now we can go, alright?- Matt said and Mimi, Kari and he went to the door.

Ken, while he was turned to the door, mimicked a French kiss, with the tongue and all, but suddenly Matt turned around and saw him.

Ken froze, then stopped and said goodbye to him, recommending to drive slowly.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Tai was right, Izzy's house was really huge. It had a big car park and was composed of two or three floors.

When he saw them, Izzy greeted Matt and Mimi heartily, with a large smile painted on his face.

-Guys, you did it! Welcome to the Endless Party!- he announced, then added truthfully –well, endless until my parents come back from Yokohama-

Mimi looked downstairs, in the living room. There were hundred of people; she already knew many of them, but the others were completely strangers to her.

-Who are all these people?- she asked Izumi.

-I really don't know- he only answered her.

-Come down Mimi, I'll bring you something to drink- Matt said to his "date".

-Matt, Mimi!- Yolei approached them sincerely content –Mimi, you're gorgeous tonight! Matt, can I borrow her for a while? There are great punches that way, I think they're Costa Rica, or something like that. See you later!!- and the volcanic Yolei disappeared dragging Mimi with her.

Matt smiled, happy that the things were going fine. Then Tai arrived.

-Yo Ishida! Are you here with Cinderella?- he asked the blonde with a I-know-that tone in his voice that the taller boy didn't like too much.

-I took her at the party, if that's what you mean- he simply said to the brown-haired boy.

-Oh, you know what I mean! Come on! You're always with her! Aren't you mixing work with pleasure?- Tai grinned.

-Sorry to delude you man, but this is a bet, only a bet- Matt smiled, then left a grinning Tai to join Mimi and Yolei.

-Yeah…only a bet- Tai murmured.

-Yoohoo, the bombs are arrived!!!- a weird voice announced. Everybody looked at the couple who just entered the room. A tall, blue-haired boy with glasses and a girl with reddish-brown hair neck-longed _(A/N= what colour is Sora's hair?! Sometimes it seems brown, sometimes orange, what's that, the authors had no more coloured temperas?!) _

-Look, who's arrived- Yoko said –Sora Takenouchi! What are you and Joe doing here?-

-We had nothing to do, so why don't slip in a sentimental party?- she said while drinking a coke, then she turned on her boyfriend, who looked like he couldn't stop moving.

-Honey, I want a beer- she ordered him

-But you have already taken something to drink- he replied

-But now I want a beer- she repeated annoyed.

-Okay, I'll bring you one- Joe surrended.

While he was looking for Mimi, Sora found him and approached him quite friendly.

-Hey Matt!-

-Sora- he replied coldly.

-Joe is there to bring me a beer, if you want I can make him greet you, no, better, I can make him give you an autograph- Sora tempted him.

-I saw him yesterday on the TV; he was eating his toe's nails for 50 yens. Very impressive- Matt told her ironically.

-I can put you in your place, baka!- she shouted angrily.

-Already done, already done- Matt said laughing, then looked behind himself and added –Talking about bakas…isn't that your fiancé?- he pointed Joe was going to dance all alone.

Sora turned around speechless, then she almost cried.

-No, not again Joe!!!- she run to him.

-Not now honey, this is my song!!!- he shouted excited then he literally threw himself in the silent crowd –come on everybody!!!!!-

As soon as he said those exact words, in the living room was created and empty spot, which the improvised dancer used for his performance.

He exhibited himself in a series of weird moves and shaking and twists no choreographer would ever dream to do. It was a pitiful show. Sora felt like die for the shame, while the other guys were laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Sora was completely mad, then she noticed Mimi, who was just entering the room and she walked towards the brown-haired girl.

Matt noticed her intentions, Tai noticed them too, but before the blonde could do anything Sora was already on Mimi.

-What are _you _doing here?!- she said half angry and half disgusted

-I've been invited- Mimi replied calmly

-You? Here?- she said, then she "accidentally" dropped her beer on Mimi pink dress.

The music stopped playing, everybody stopped talking. Now all the room was quiet.

Mimi looked to her dirty dress, the looked up in Sora's eyes.

-Thank you- she only said. Everybody's jaws, Sora's one too, fell on the floor.

-What?- Sora said

-Thank you for remembering me why I avoid people like you- she answered her truthfully.

-What? You…avoid us? Open your eyes sweetie, for us popular people you're nothing, you're sweepings, you're a wasted spot on the school year-book- Sora proclaimed, with a superior and presumptuous tone that made Mimi's eyes water.

-Oh, did I make you cry?- Sora asked her evilly.

Mimi couldn't stand it anymore. She ran away from that evil place with tears in her eyes and a broken-heart. Matt ran after her.

_"I mustn't cry, I mustn't cry, but why, oh why, it hurts so much?!"_

Those were Mimi's thoughts, while she was running in the car park, but then she tripped over something and fell down. She kept weeping and sobbing.

Matt came closer to her and he tried to put an hand on her shoulder to console her.

-Don't touch me!!!- she cried.

He put the hand down. 

-I promised to myself that I would have never…never…never…- she cried

-Never what?- Matt asked worried.

-Never let them see me cry- she answered.

-Mimi? Mimi it's okay…- he tried to say

-It's nothing okay!- she replied, her eyes full of tears of pain.

-Mimi, Mimi we were having fun…_you_were having fun- Matt began –when a person opens up, they can receive good, as they can receive evil. It's part of the life-

Mimi stopped crying, but she said she wanted to go home. Matt nodded sad, the he walked her to his car.

*~*~*~*~*~*

-So, what was the party like?- TK asked his friend.

-Can we please not talk about it?- Mimi said a bit annoyed.

-Go Mimi!- someone cried behind them.

-You really had no fun? Neither one little like an orange M&M's?- he asked concerned.

-Mimi you're great!!- another guy told her.

-Maybe little like a brown M&M's- she admitted.

-You're Da Woman!!!- a girl shouted.

TK's eyed widened.

-Since when you are Da Woman?- he asked Mimi, who had received a leaflet.

-Good morning dudes and chicks. Finally the nomination is completed- the Voice of the school announced –the first nominee is, like everybody already knew, Sora Takenouchi. But against her there's a little fairy nobody could have ever imagined nominated as Prom Queen. Now, the answer every student of Odaiba High is…-

-But who the hell voted for me?!- Mimi asked no one stunned, completely stunned.

-Congratulations Mimi, I've just found out- Yolei complimented to her.

-You're the one who deserved it- a friend of Yolei and Yoko, Jun Motomiya, agreed with the purple-haired girl.

-Thanks- was everything Mimi could say, slightly embarrassed; then a beep interrupted them. Yoko, Yolei and Jun checked their search-peoples _(A/N=_ _it's spelled right, isn't it?)_

-Mine- Yoko announced –oh no-

-Sora?- the other two asked. Yoko nodded.

-Hell, who cares?- Yolei shrugged.

-She's our friend- Yoko replied

-But things change- Yolei completed.

Anyways, the girls went to find Sora, who was crying her eyes out in her black car.

-He…has...just…dumped..me!!!- Sora screamed and sobbed.

-Who?- Jun asked.

-Joe Kido! And what the hell of a name he has and how he dance…oh God what a way to dance…- she wept.

-But why?-

-I don't know… I don't know!-

_~__Flashback__~___

_-Sorry honey, it was cool with you, but did you really believe that I would have start "Street Champions" with you? Oh, you did? What a kid"_

_~__End Flashback__~___

_ _

-You know what?- Yoko told her

-What?-

-I think this was better for you- she admitted

-Girls, you are the best- Sora brushed away her tears, but then she caught something. A poster. Pro Mimi for Prom Queen.

-Did I lose something?- she suddenly asked.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

TK was driving the operations for the election of Mimi for Prom Queen. He took the whole campaign very seriously, and he was directing the various manifestation. He seemed more excited than Mimi herself.

Meanwhile, Matt, Tai and Izzy were having a soccer match. Matt was playing really good, and was going to score. He was alone in front of the net. But he kicked the ball out. It had never happened before.

-Matt, what is wrong with you today?- Izzy asked him in the changing-room.

-Nothing, I simply wasn't here- he answered generically.

-Yeah, it could be, or you could suffer for an abstinence- Tai said.

-What?- Matt asked puzzled.

-If I'm right, it's a long time you don't go on a date with a girl, don't you? Or do you think that now that Sora is available again you could…- Tai began, but then Matt interrupted him.

-Fantasies Tai-

-Oh, I wouldn't know, maybe your real target is Mimi Tachikawa- he told him.

-Leave her alone- Matt exclaimed angrily.

-Hey, don't be mad! If you don't want to try, I'll do! I think she's a fake religious humbug – Tai grinned

-Don't you dare! I'll kill you if you touch her!!- Matt threw himself furiously on the brunette.

-Fuck you! You know, for four years I stood that everybody in the school believed you were a God or something like that. Well guess now! You'll lose this match! You're going down cutie! - Tai replied as angry as Matt, who stormed out of the room.

Mimi was alone in her cellar, which was illuminated only by a little ray of light which penetrated through the small window. 

In the room there was a peaceful atmosphere. There was silence, but not the heavy and upsetting one, a silence full of rest and tranquillity. 

Mimi was painting; her paintings were always dark and disturbing, there was no happiness in them. They seemed non-living creatures. But this one was so different.

It was about her mother. The drawing was full of love, melancholy and a sweet sadness. There were a photo of Nami Tachikawa smiling, surrounded of blue and black spot and waves. It was suggestive and warm.

Suddenly Mimi heard someone going downstairs, entering the cellar. She could have recognized those steps everywhere.

-Nobody is allowed here- she said without turning her head.

-Wow, this place is so… so enchanting…- Matt exclaimed sincere –That's your mother?- he asked her when he saw what she was painting. Mimi nodded.

-She's beautiful- he told her.

-I know- Mimi said –unluckily beauty isn't hereditary…-

-How did she die?- Matt asked

-Cancer- she answered sadly – leukaemia…do you know what the funny thing is? It's that I remember I didn't cry. I remember the funeral, I remember going to grandma's, that there was a green arm-chair and that I took Ken on my lap. And I remember that I understood…that nothing was going to be the same- she told him half-smiling.

-Mimi you can't keep doing this!- Matt said

-This what?- she looked down

-You can't keep closing the world out- Matt answered concerned.

-I close the world out? At least I take decisions, thing you seem don't do- she accused him.

-I take decisions!- Matt defended himself.

-Where University will you choose? I went to the Consultant this morning, and under your name there is written 'undecided'- she explained.

-You don't know anything, you don't live with my father!- Matt said

-Well, explain- 

-He went to Nagano University when he was young. The best four years of his life, he says so. And it's since my birth that…-Matt interrupted himself, because Mimi shrugged puzzled. She still didn't understand. Matt tried to explain with an example.

-There is this photo of mine on his desk. I was five. We were at the zoo and I wore a Nagano's pull-over – he completed.

-So?-

-So, it's emblematic! He repeats me that everyday! 'Choose the college Matt, choose your future!' But instead what he really says is 'Choose _my_ college Matt, choose _my _future!'-

-Why don't you think about it? Don't you understand how much you're lucky? You can go to Nagano, you can go to Kyoto, you can go to fish in the Borneo, the point is that you're eighteen, it's time to take your decisions!- Mimi tried to help him.

-Whoa, calm down! Do you ever look at the mirror when you say that?- he asked her smiling.

-Trust me, I'm working on- Mimi smiled too.

-Are you always so great?-

-I've my good moment- Mimi joked, then became serious again –Why'd you come Matt?-

Matt's smile disappeared from his face –I forgot- he said, moving closer to Mimi.

Their nose were now almost touching, they could feel their breathes on their cheeks. Matt moved his face down, while Mimi closed her eyes. Their lips were only a few inches apart, when Mimi broke the atmosphere. She had asked him if he only wanted her vote to be the Prom King. Matt froze, then pulled back.

-Matt?- Mimi asked questioning

-I …I gotta go to talk with my father- he replied

-Now…?- she asked him sad

-Yeah… bye- Matt went upstairs and left the house.

"What did I do? Why didn't he kiss me? Why'd he left" were Mimi's thought, while she was thinking to how she had ruined that perfect moment. How she pushed the boy she was fallen for away.

End of chapter 3

Huriko= finally! Two days and 10 pages for this chapter. Even though I don't like very much how it turned out. Oh, well. Chapter 3 finished, one more to go!!! I think you noticed I didn't add the part where Taylor and Brock, well, you know…I just couldn't think of Sora doing….those…things…oh God I'm going to have nightmares tonight…o.0! Review this part pleeeease!!


End file.
